Be Mine Forever
by macandcheeze-its
Summary: It's an EmmaJimmy story! I'm not very good at summaries, so read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

He sat there just watching her. He couldn't get over her beauty, her talent, her personality, and if the fact that it was all in one perfect person wasn't good enough, it was the fact that she was all his.

"Jimmy, Jimmy! Anyone home in there?"

"Huh? What did you say Emma?"

"Nothing. You just seemed really distracted. And what on earth were you staring at?" Emma asked inquisitively.

"No I'm not distracted I was just looking at you."

"Why is there something stuck in my teeth?" as she asked this she rummaged through her purse to find a mirror.

"No. No. It's just that you are so beautiful."

Emma just blushed as Jimmy leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for a while in Jimmy's living room until one of Jimmy's maids walked in.

"Oh sorry to interrupt, but Emma your mom called, she said you needed to go home now."

"Well, I guess I'll go now." She leaned over and kissed Jimmy quickly.

"Bye, Jimmy."

"Bye Sophie."(Jimmy's maid.) When she left, Sophie just smiled at Jimmy.

"What?" Jimmy asked her.

"You are one lucky kid to have a nice girl like that." Sophie said.

" I know. I know." Jimmy said as he left the room.

**A/N I know this story is also under a different users name, its another one of my accounts, I don't remember the password or i'd continue the story from there. Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Emma had walked into school that day trying to be confident. She was doing pretty well into she ran into Alex.

"Watch where you're going slut."

"Excuse me, but what did you just call her?"

"You heard me!"

"Yeah but I think you of all people would be watching who you call a slut."

Alex looked confused, so Jimmy continued.

"Didn't you get an STD from Jay Hogart?"

"Yeah but, I didn't know he had one."

" Well how do we know he's not the only one who had one? How do we know that you didn't have one, too? Didn't people say your disease was worse?"

" Assholes." Alex muttered before stomping away.

"Thank you Jimmy. You know, I did fight her once. I could've handled it."

" I know baby but sometimes we need some help."

"This is why I love you. Your always so full of advice…and kisses."

"I know. I love you too." They kissed for about five seconds.

"I gotta go before Kwan gets detention crazy." Jimmy kisses her then leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

" Ms. Nelson you're late, again."

"Sorry Mr. Armstrong."

sighs "Just go down to the office and get a tardy slip. And don't let it happen again."

On her way down to the office, she ran into Alex.

"Hello, little miss ravine girl."

"Shut up Alex. You don't want to mess with me right now."

"What are you gonna do hit me?"

Emma punched Alex in jaw.

"Yup." Emma said as she walked away, leaving Alex with a look of surprise on her face.

"Can I help you?" Asked the receptionist

"Umm yes. I need a tardy slip."

"Again, Miss. Nelson?"

"Yes, again, now just give me the stupid slip so I can get back to class."

"Here you go. And I believe that's a detention also, Miss Nelson. Tell Mr. Armstrong."

" Great. Just what I need. A detention. My mom's gonna freak! On top of that I-"

"Miss. Nelson! Come into my office now!" Mr. Radditch yelled

Emma walked in to find Alex sitting there with a smirk on her face.

" I knew she would nark me out!" Emma thought.

" Sit down Emma. Alex has suffered an injury given to her by you. Is that correct?"

"Yup." Emma bluntly replied.

"Well than you will be joining me in detention tonight, and next Saturday."

" What? No! Sir you can't! It's my sweet sixteen party!"

"Well you should of thought of that _before_ you punched Alex. Now go on to class ask the receptionist for a pass."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four **Jimmy's Pov**

On my way to English, I heard some ass talking about how easy it was to get in Emma's pants. I, of course, walked over and punched him in the jaw. Unfortunately for me, a security guard saw this and sent me to the principals office.

" Mr. Brooks. I am ashamed! What made you punch Mr. Hogart?"

" He called Emma 'easy'."

" Well, I guess you'll just have to join Ms. Nelson in detention tonight and on Saturday."

" You would give Emma a detention on her birthday?"

" It is her punishment for also, punching someone."

" She did? Who?"

"That is strictly confidential Mr. Brooks."

"Whatever. Can I go now?"

"You may."

Later That Day…(at Emma's locker at the end of the day) 

"Hello Mr. Brooks. How was your day?" Emma asked.

" Just fine. Although I do have detention tonight and on Saturday, but I already know that you will be spending it with me, and that makes detention even better! It does kinda suck, though, because now we'll have to set your party for later in the day!"

" How did you know that I have detention?"

"Well I kinda sorta punched someone and got sent to the office for it. And that is where Radditch told me I'd be joining you in detention tonight and on Saturday."

"Oh. Well I guess we'd better get to detention before he gives us another one."

Detention 

When they got to detention they looked at everyone that was there. Sean, Jay, Alex, Hazel and Manny.

"Manny? What are you doing here?" Emma asked her best friend.

" I, uh, well, me and Sean were caught making out behind the school at lunch today. Please don't be mad."

" Why would I be mad?"

"Well you and Sean have a history and-'' she was cut off by Emma.

" Don't worry about it. Besides I have Jimmy." Jimmy and Emma kiss.

" Get a room!" Jay shouts.

"Go to hell, Jay!" Emma shouts. They all look at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Wow, Emma I've never heard you say anything like that before." Replies Hazel.

" Hey we all change. Besides it's only Jay. Hazel, what are you doing here?"

" Me and Heather Sinclair got into a fight."

"Why are Jay and Alex here?" Hazel asks.

" We went out to my car today and got the windows a little foggy." Jay replies.

"Why are you guys here?" Sean asks Jimmy and Emma.

"I punched Alex."

" I punched Jay."

Jimmy and Emma look at each other.

"You did?" they ask each other in unison.

Other than that, detention was pretty boring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **Five**

When Emma got home there was a note on the table for her.

_Dear Emma,_

_Snake's mother is sick again and we don't think she'll get any better. She'll probably pass soon, so we brought Jack with us so he could se her as much as he can. There's money on the table. No parties, okay? Thank you and we love you._

_P.S. We left a surprise in the garage!_

_Mom xoxoxox_

Otherthanthefactthat that Snake's mom was sick, this was pretty cool. She decided to call Jimmy.

"_Hello?" _It was Jimmy.

"Hey baby"

"_What's up?" _

" Not much, Snake's mom is sick so I'm here all by my lonesome."

" Awww, Send Mr. Simpson my apologies and would you like it if I came over and kept you company?" 

" I will and you are such a sweetheart." Emma grabs the cordless and walks into the garage.

"My mom said there was a surprise in here for m- OH MY GOD!"

" _Baby? What is it? What's wrong?" _asks a concerned Jimmy.

"Oh my gosh! My told me there was a surprise in the garage for me and I just walked in here and theres a brand new Aztec in here!" Says a very much-excited Emma.

"Baby that's great! Now you get to show it off to everyone! Paige is going to be so jealous! She has to drive a mini van!"

" Oh wow! There's a full take of gas in here! We are so going out tonight! Dinner and a movie. I drive."

" OK babe sounds great! Well I gotta go, Spinner is freaking out trying to get someone to participate in one of his famous "Lets see who can finish their can of cheese first" things."

"HaHa! K babe see you tonight!"

" _Bye Emma!" _Shout Spinner, Marco, and Craig.

"Spinner I'm not going to eat that!" Marco yells in the background.

"HaHa. Love ya babe" 

"Love ya too!"

Later on that night- on the phone with Manny " We should double date this weekend! You-Jimmy, Me-Craig!" 

"Only if you guys make it through this week! You are always fighting and breaking up!"

"_It wouldn't be so bad if Ellie would stop hanging on him all the time! I'm glad she's his friend, because I know she's been a big help to him, and Craig really appreciates it and Ellie appreciates it too, it just seems she appreciates him too much, you know?"_

"Wow, Manny! That's like the first nice thing I've ever heard you say about a girl that even looked in Craig's direction! I'm impressed! I also understand what your saying. If there was someone like that hanging all over Jimmy, I don't know how long she'd make before she was hanging by her _neck!_"

"_HaHa! Same here! Well I gotta go! Craig is swinging by and were gonna watch a movie. Oh, if he brings Ellie like he did last time, it'll be the death of him, I swear!"_

"Ha! Well have fun with your little threesome! Love ya's! Bye!"

"Grr and gross, all at the same time! Love ya's too! Bye!" 

_**A/N: I don't know if they drive Aztecs in Canada or not. I just like the car! The shooting never happened, Emma went to a party and got drunk, that's how the Jay thing happened. Craig isn't bi-polar. There was something else I was gonna tell you but I forget what it was! I will remember eventually, and if not, it probably wasn't that important!**_


End file.
